


Scars and Hotel Kisses

by BOMBARDAMAXIMA



Series: POTTERCEST [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pottercest, Smut, Top Harry, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOMBARDAMAXIMA/pseuds/BOMBARDAMAXIMA
Summary: Harry had never expected his beloved wife to cheat on him, and he definitely didn't expect to make himself feel better by hooking up with his own son.





	Scars and Hotel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ INCEST & SMUT WARNING

It had been very hard for Harry Potter to walk in on his wife having sex with another man. Harry had just come home from work, a bouquet of freshly cut roses in his hands, his daughter Lily asleep on the couch mid coloring. He opened the door to the master bedroom he shared with his wife Ginny, a bright smile on his face and news of a promotion just itching to come out of his mouth. But when he opened the door, his wife was lying on their crisp white sheets, her flaming red hair spread out on the sheets like fire on ice, her face wrinkled as she moaned from pleasure. There was a man in between her legs, his face buried in her vagina, pleasuring her as he stroked himself. Ginny's legs shook as she came and the man kneeling in between her legs stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before climbing into bed with her and giving her a rough and passionate kiss. It was at the point Harry started crying. 

"Ginny?" He choked out, the roses falling to the floor with a clatter.

Ginny broke from the heated kiss between her and the mystery man and looked up at him, her face red with embarassment, forehead sweaty from her orgasm, and lips red and swollen from another man's kiss. "Harry? I thought you weren't coming back until later?"

"I left early to surprise you because I got a promotion," Harry replied sadly, rubbing his tear stained eyes. "Tell the kids I'm staying at a hotel tonight, I'll see you tomorrow to get my things."

"Harry wait-" Ginny started, but Harry closed the bedroom door so he didn't hear her response and disapparated to a nearby hotel.

Two hours later. Harry sat on the single uncomfortable couch that stood in front of the small television that the hotel he was staying in offered. He flipped through channels robotically, not really reading the information any of the shows offered, just trying to distract himself until he heard a knock. Harry sighed and stood up from the chair and sauntered over to the hotel door, opening it with little interest at whoever was there, praying it wasn't Ginny.

At the door, Harry's son Albus stood with a pillow, a blanket, and a large duffel bag.

"Hi dad," Albus said with a soft smile on his face, shifting his belongs from arm to arm. 

"Hi Al," Harry replied sadly, willing himself not to cry in front of his son. "Did mum tell you where I was?"

Albus nodded and entered the hotel room, setting his things on the floor next to the couch before he flopped onto it. "I'm sorry about what she did to you, dad."

"Thanks, Al," Harry said and took the seat next to his son with a sigh.

The two of them flipped through the channels on the television until they came across a movie that sounded semi interesting. It wasn't until a few minutes into the movie that Harry got uncomfortable by his son's presence. Albus would scoot closer and snuggle into Harry, which was an innocent act for your child to do to you, but it made Harry uneasy for some reason.

"I walked in on them once," Albus said out of the blue, resting his head on his father's shoulder and draping his legs over his lap. "Mum hexed me and made me promise not to tell anyone." Albus' voice broke as he choked out the last part.

"She what?" Harry demanded angrily, pulling his son off of him to look him in the eyes.

Albus nodded and a tear fell from one of his eyes. "I could tell she regretted it after she did it."

"That's no excuse! Where did she hex you?" 

Albus sat up on the couch and peeled off the t shirt he was wearing, exposing his smooth olive skin and a chest full of long scars. He frowned at the ground, almost like he was embarrassed.

"Al, she used Sectumsempra on you?" Harry asked, a voice full of disgust at how cruel his wife could be.

Albus nodded and turned to look at his father with teary eyes. "Can I sleep over?"

Harry nodded and pulled his son into a tight hug, kissing his head every few seconds and rubbing his back comfortingly. "Off to bed, it's a hard day for both of us."

Albus yawned in response and grabbed his shirt from the floor before padding off to the bedroom. Harry followed a few minutes later and smiled at his son, tucked into the covers of the bed, and peeled off his shirt and trousers, leaving him in his pants, and crawled into the bed. 

"Daddy?" The soft voice of his son asked a few moments later.

"Yes, Al?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Will you kiss my scars like you used to when I was younger?" Albus asked with hurt in his voice.

Harry felt heat crawl up his cheeks as he swallowed. Could he actually kiss all over his sixteen year old son's chest? Wouldn't it be weird? But Harry gave into the puppy dog eyes his son was shooting him and pulled the covers off of the two of them, revealing that his son was also just in his pants. He crawled over and straddled Albus' legs before lowering his mouth and kissing the highest scar on Albus' chest. He did the same to every scar until the one just above the elastic of Albus' pants was left. He looked up at his son, who was looking down at him with hooded eyes and his bottom lip tugged between his teeth. Harry slowly lowered his mouth to the scar and kissed it softly, earning a moan from Albus.

Harry took that as encouragement and began to open mouth kiss at the raised scar just above the patch of hair that trailed into Albus' boxers. Harry tugged the elastic down until his pants were sat just before his cock began. Harry kissed down the thin path of hair that led down and then pulled the pants all the way off to reveal Albus' fully hard cock.

"Daddy, please," Albus begged, thrusting his hips up and grasping locks of Harry's hair in his fingers.

"What do you want, baby?" Harry asked, trailing a teasing finger over a protruding vein on Albus' dick.

"Suck me," Albus instructed breathlessly.

Harry smiled and lowered his head to kiss the tip of his son's cock. Seconds later, a pearl of precome dripped from the tip. Harry lapped at it until it was gone and then took all of Albus' length down his throat skillfully.

"Daddy!" Albus whined, writhing in the sheets and tugging at his father's raven locks.

Harry continued to bob until Albus thrust up hard and spilled his cum down his father's throat. He swallowed it all down and wiped any excess from his mouth before pushing himself up on his arms and crawling over so he was above Albus and then kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Albus licked his own lips after the kiss with his father, relishing the taste of his own bitter cum. "Daddy I want to make you feel good too."

Harry smiled at his son's eagerness and led his hand down to his clothed erection. "Go ahead, baby."

Albus slid down his father's boxers and took his length in his small teenage hand and began wanking it without much skill, but Harry didn't mind, he was close anyway. Albus ran a thumb over the head of Harry's cock, sending a shock of pleasure down Harry's spine. Harry crashed his lips into Albus' and fucked into his hand before spilling all over Albus' chest. The two broke the kiss and Harry fell shakily onto the bed next to his son, panting for breath.

"Was that good, daddy?" Albus asked, looking over at his father with tired eyes.

"That was very good, baby," Harry pulled Albus into his chest, their sensitive cocks sliding against each other, drawing out a moan from both of them, before they settled on Harry's stomach. Harry whispered a cleaning spell and placed one last soft kiss to the middle of Albus' neck and smirked to himself as Albus moaned again from that small kiss and ground their cocks together again by accident. A few seconds later, the two of them were falling asleep, Harry's arms wrapped tightly around his son's waist and both of their most intimate parts nestled closely together, and it was perfect.


End file.
